Annie (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Note: '''These events are happening in another universe (other timeline). Annie is born and lives in another universe, where she leads nephilims and other beings who don`t like hell emperor`s Kain rule. Their ranks had been dropped after the Great Massacre of the Universe. This happened after Kain stoled most of Samael`s power with Gear of Inuresihi and declared himself as new emperor of hell. Soon after that Kain took action to conquere the whole universe. He began his own campaigning and those who do not follow him are terminated. Of course nephilim brigade attacked against Kain, but because Marth was missing, their offense was futile and Kain killed most of bridage memebers and their leaders such as Azazel, John, Emilia and Samantha leaving only Carl, Jane and little Annie to live and hide rest hand full nephilims to hide and think new plans. They even found Samael former hell emperor, who was badly wounded, but strangely purificated back to pure angel with white wings. Samael joined their fight against Kain and his rule. Many years later, when Annie had grown to teenager, a strange rift opened to in the sky and Samael investigated it and told others that is a rift to another universe. They decided to send Annie trough to rift to find help and maybe prevent something terrible happening... Story Blogs '''Armageddon Saga: Mysterious being slips from void Universes in collison course Saga: ''Girl named Annie | ''Who are you really are and what`s going on? ''| ''Happy family life ''| ''Annie`s plead to father, don`t do it ''| ''Devil`s salvation? ''| ''Meeting guardian of multiverse ''| Finding Carl from another universe '''| ''This looks familiar, but yet feels different ''| ''So this is your cosmology, Annie? ''| ''Alrigth, let`s give little handicap ''| ''Marth versus Emperor Kain'' | ''Back to home and new omen'' Rapture Part 1. One Butler, one maid, one multiversal chaos: Are you sure you wanna come Annie? '| 'Where this robot come from? Rapture Part 2. When you anger gardener: Annie first victim of D.E.A.T.H-C.H.A.O.S Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you: Appearance and Personality Annie appear as young woman in hers twenties with long white hair, yellow eyes and pointed ears. It told many times that she has hers mothers beaty. Annie wear red dress, black jacket with black high heels. Sometim es you could see her wear black cloak to hide herself, when she is scouting mission. Annie has also two wings, which she can sproud out ot retact at will. Hers left wing is black demonic and rigth is white angelic wing, being hybrid from both species, along side elf and human giving her nickname chimera. Annie is cheerfull person, wh likes almost anyone at first glance, but she also has danger inution to tell which person should be thusted. Most say that she got hers danger inution from hers grandma. Annie has also serious and sometimes too judgmental personality towards some persons, this may come from hers battles against Kain and his new forces of hell, which are more fierce and vicious than older Samael`s ruleship time. Personal Statictics Alignment: '''Neutral good '''Date of Birth: Unknow place in earth, Universe 2, another universe/timeline Birthplace: '''Unknow location of save the nephilim bridage headquarters '''Weight: 60 kg Height: 180 cm Likes: ' '''Dislikes: ' '''Eye Color: Yellow, in Holy demonic rage mode hers eyes turn red and start glow at light blue glow with plank stare. Hair Color: White Hobbies: Values: MBTI: Family three: ''' '''Martial Status: Single '''Family: '' *'Father side; Grandfather: The Devil, Grandmother: Unknow, Father: Marth, Uncle: Kain, Aunt: Lilim. ' *'Mother side; Grandfather: Ashram, Grandmother: Louise, Mother: Jane' Status: '''Alive '''Affiliation: Freedom fighters of free universe Themes: Freedom is everyone`s rigth/Annie theme Annie`s Holy Demonic Rage theme Annie, sprear dancer theme Powers and abilities [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: 3-B Name: Annie, Freedom fighter, Dark elf princess, Granddaughter of devil Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: Female Age: '''Unknow '''Classification: Chimera?? (1/4 angel, 1/4 human, 1/4 elf, 1/4 demon hybrid) Powers and abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Martial Arts, Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2), Timestorm Creation, Space-Time Slicing, Angelic Energy Manipulation (Multi-Galaxy level), Demonic Energy Manipulation (Multi-Galaxy level), Matter Manipulation (Subatomic level, Multi-Galaxy level), Reality Warping (Multi-Galaxy level), Shapeshifting (Complete transformation), Light and Dark Magic ( Type 2), Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid-High), Wing manifestation and manipulation, Holy Fire and HellFire Manipulation (Being hybrid,Annie has learned use holy and hellish flames), Angel/Demon Smite (Physical and range), Twilight Manipulation (Annies ligth and dark abilities has fused together), Resistance to reality warping and space-time-, energy-, matter manipulation to his own power level), Holy Demonic Rage Mode (when giving to rage), Holy Manipulation (Exorcism, Healing/Resurrection) Cosmic Awareness, Cosmic Teleportation (can teleport everywhere in universe and taking large objects like planets, with her), Energy Armor Generation (Invisible shield around body), Omnilingualism (Annie like hers father can speak any language what she had heard, after few seconds), Tactile Telekinesis (when amped himself with own energy), Time Paradox Immunity (Gained from hers father side), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Type 1, Annie can create her pocket reality), BFR and Sealing, (Annie can send and seal his opponet to his reality), Supernaturally Hard skin (Like hers mother, Annie too has hard skin protect from almost any harm), Aura (Annie can manifest pure white flame like aura), Explosion Manipulation (By Impale) '| 'Holy Demonic Rage Mode (increses hers powers, but cost her sanity in long run), plus all previous abilites vastly boosted [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency]]: Multi-Galaxy Level, '''(Samael stated that Annie has potent be stronger than hers father and himself) Higher, (With holy demonic rage Annie has fighted evenly beings like Kain short time, who has Samael`s power too at his arsenal) [[Speed|'''Speed]]: Massively FTL+, (has been flying and reacting about quintillion faster than light.) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength']]:''' '''Multi Galaxy Class (with tactile telekinesis, Annie can extend hers force field to crap astronimocal objects, like galaxies) [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]: Multi-Galaxy Class, '(Has fighted with Kain evenly, who has also Samael`s powers.) [[Durability|'Durability]]: Multi-Galaxy Level, '(Hers unique body has hard skin like demons and invisible force field like nephilims) [[Range|'Range]]: Melee, (With hers wings, which she can extend three meters) Intergalatic, '(With hers powers. Annie like hers father can jump around universe in second) [[Stamina|'Stamina]]:''' '''Godlike, (Has fighted Kain evenly) Standart equipment: *'Devil`s spear, '''spear which Samael has maded to Annie for figthing [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']]': Gifted, like hers mother Annie is also fast learning new things and can easily analyze hers opponent during figth to find hers foes weaknesses '''Weaknesses: * Angel sword and seraph blade can hurt her and slow him down. Archangel blade can kill her and also negates hers regeration. * Consentrating whole universe with cosmic awareness about ``things`` too long start give him headache. * Because she is part angelic and demonic, angelic (like enochian) and demonic magic can bind him some time one place and banish magic can also send her away. * Her holy demonic rage mode rises hers combat statictics, but more she uses more sadistic Annie will come. Key: Normal | Holy Demonic Rage Mode Note: 'Ready, there may be changes in future... Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Holy Demonic Rage: 'Like mother like daughter, Annie can too enter demonic rage mode which enhances his powers, but turn hers personality sadistic. This is also plused by hers father side cold bersker mode and gives her inhibitor to pain, which makes Annie very formiable enemy for hers enemies and friends. Also this increases hers strength up how long she uses it, but more power rises more sadistic Annie will come. *'Wing balde and shield: 'As being hybrid, Annie can use hers demonic wing as sharp blade and hers angelic wing to block attacks. *'Devil`s spear: 'Weapon grafted by Samael to Annie as birthday gift. Samael trained Annie to use it and many styles for fighting like... *'Spear dance: 'Annie begin spin spear and attacks hitting enemy from many angles and moves herself like dancing around enemy while hitting enemy many time. *'Spear bumerang: 'Annie throws hers spear and uses hers telecinesis to move spear to hit enemy. *'Impale: 'Annie simply throws or just impale hers emeny with hers spear and then uses her own energy hurt enemy, usually blowing up them... *'Angel/Demon Smite: 'Annie can smite hers foes with touch their head or ten meters range in second charge up time. *'My World: 'Annie can create hers own pocket reality and even seal other inside of it. *'Fused light and darkness: 'Like hers aunt Annies ligth and darkness abilities has fused and evolved to new ability. Annie can control too ligth and darkness simultaneously making them as new ability which no one else cannot descriple what it is. It has been howewer proven be more powerfull than light and darkness abilities as invdividual. *'Something from my dad and mother: '''Annie`s final move. She puts his hands both sides and hers left hand begins red ball of demonic energy form as hers rigth hand begins angelic energy form. Lastly she puts his hands together to mix both energies and shoot them to enemy. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Incoclussive Matches: 'Trivia' *It`s running gag among others characters. Like mother like daughter, that hers demonic rage mode runs at family by hers mother side. *Hers final attack is similar like Vegeta`s final flash. *When comes to healing, Annie is unique. While normally nephilims or cambions cannot be healed by other energies, than their own nephilim/angel or cambion/demonic energy. Annie can use all types of energy heal herself. *When you think Annie`s Holy Demonic Rage mode, think how Rem (from Re: Zero) acts in hers Oni mode. *It seem as Annie is hybrid of four beings it redices her using her full capacity all time. Category:Female Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Berserkers Category:Martial Artists Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Leaders Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Fire Users Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Holy Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Original Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Twilight Users Category:Nephilim Story Category:Tier 3 Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Princesses Category:Demon Hybrids Category:Elves